castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Encore of the Night Inventory/Archive
archive copy of original inventory by Etansel: A partial list of items known to be in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. For a partial table of items, please see Template:Encore of the Night Item Data. Items Consumables Restoratives * Apple - Restores 10 HP - "Crunchy red apple" *Hamburger - Restores 25% of HP - "Half-pounder" *Bananas - Restores 5% of HP - "Full of potassium" *Cheese - Restores 25 HP - "Tasty cheese" *Frankfurter - Restores 12% of HP - "Topped with mustard" *Ice Cream - Restores 50 HP - "With sprinkles" *Pizza - Restores 80 HP - "New York style!" *Sirloin - Restores 30% of HP - "Well done" *Turkey - Restores 120 HP - "Feeds a small family" *Meal Ticket - Drops a random food (items above) item block on the board. Only usable in combat. - "Mystery food ticket" *Buffet Ticket - Each of the next 5 block coupling spawns will include one random food item along with one standard block. Only usable in combat. - "All-you-can-eat buffet ticket" *Potion - Restores 25% HP - "Life-giving concoction" *High Potion - Restores 50% HP - "Highly potent life-giving concoction" *Manna Prism - Restores 25% MP - "Shiny" Stat Boosts *Attack Potion - Increases user's Attack Power to 200% of normal for one attack. Effect goes away after one attack, and it only affects attacks made on hourglass flip. - "May cause baldness." *Strength Potion - Increases the user's Strength by 20% for the remainder of the current puzzle battle. Only usable in puzzle battle mode. Affected by the base stat cap (cannot make the user's Strength go above 100) - "Derived from werewolf blood. May cause ichiness" *Smart Potion - Increases the user's Intelligence by 20% for the remainder of the current puzzle battle. Only usable in puzzle battle mode. Affected by the base stat cap (cannot make the user's Intelligence go above 100) - "May cause neck pain" *Shield Potion - Increases the user's Defense by 20 for the remainder of the current puzzle battle. Only usable in puzzle battle mode. - "May cause rough skin" *Luck Potion - Increases the user's Luck to 100 for the remainder of the current puzzle battle. Only usable in puzzle battle mode. - "Don't gamble without it" *Shadow Essence - Shadow Affi. +10 - "Increases your affinity to Shadow for one battle. Does not unlock spells" *Fire Essence - Fire Affi. +10 - "Increases your affinity to Fire for one battle. Does not unlock spells" *Holy Essence - Holy Affi. +10 - "Increases your affinity to Holy for one battle. Does not unlock spells" *Water Essence - Water Affi. +10 - "Increases your affinity to Water for one battle. Does not unlock spells" *Thunder Essence - Lightning Affi. +10 - "Increases your affinity to Lightning for one battle. Does not unlock spells" Relics *Gold Ring - Needed to get the Holy Glasses. - "Inscription: ''Wear...Clock" *Silver Ring - Needed to get the Holy Glasses. - ''"Inscription: ''...in...Tower" *Soul of Bat - Allows access to new areas. - ''"Transform into a bat" *Form of Mist - Allows access to new areas. - "Transform into a Mist Cloud" *Jewel of Open - Allows access to new areas. - "Opens blue sealed doors" *Leap stone - Allows access to new areas. - "Allows double jumps" *Holy Glasses - *'Spoiler* '''Allows you to fight the curse that possesses Richter - ''"See beyond magical curses" *Eye of Vlad - No effect - "Eye of the Master" *Heart of Vlad - No effect - "Heart filled with hatred" *Rib of Vlad - No effect - "Rib of the Unholy" *Ring of Vlad - No effect - "Ring of the Master" *Tooth of Vlad - No effect - "Long sharp tooth" Cards Crosses *Two of Crosses - Rare drop from Zombies (Castle Enterance) *Three of Crosses - Rare drop from Skeletons (Alchemy Lab) *Four of Crosses - Rare drop from Marionettes (Marble Gallery) *Five of Crosses - Rare drop from Skelerang (Underground Cavern) *Six of Crosses - Rare drop from Axe Knight (Outer Wall) *Seven of Crosses - Rare drop from Salome (Long Library) *Eight of Crosses - Rare drop from Skull Lord (Clock Tower) *Nine of Crosses - The right room opened by the switch behind the blue door (Underground Cavern, requires Jewel of Open) *Ten of Crosses - To the right of the Northeast save point (Castle Enterance, requires Leap Stone) *Jack of Crosses - The room to the left after defeating Richter (Castle Keep, requires Holy Glasses) *Queen of Crosses - Room on the right just below the clock (Marble Gallery, requires the Gold and Silver Rings) *King of Crosses - Second room to the left in the south area of the Outer Wall (Requires Form of Mist) *Ace of Crosses - Reward for Senior Explorer Honor Skulls *Two of Skulls - Above the eastern save room (Castle Keep) *Three of Skulls - Top of the stairs, in the north room (Royal Chapel) *Four of Skulls - Rare drop from Axe Knight (Marble Gallery) *Five of Skulls - Rare drop from Sniper of Goth (Royal Chapel) *Six of Skulls - Rare drop from Medusa Head (Outer Wall) *Seven of Skulls - Room above Richter (Castle Keep, requires Goggles) *Eight of Skulls - Rare drop from Flea Armor (Long Library) *Nine of Skull - Rare drop from Black Crow (Clock Tower) *Ten of Skulls - Above the clock, to the left (Marble Gallery, requires Soul of Bat) *Jack of Skulls - Solo room to the southeast of the eastern save room (Castle Enterance, requires Leap Stone) *Queen of Skulls - Room to the right of Succubus (Underground Cavern) *King of Skulls - Second room behind Galamoth (Underground Cavern) *Ace of Skulls - Rare drop from Dodo bird (Castle Enterance) Equipment Headpeices *Leather Hat - Defense: 2 - Set: Moooo! (2 of 3) - "Tanned leather hat" *Bandana - Defense: 3 - Bonus: Intelligence +1 - "Protects sensitive head parts" *Goggles - Defense: 0 - "What do they do" - '''SPECIAL' - The goggles are required to access the "hidden" two rooms before you fight Richter. *Dragon Helm - Defense: 8 - "''Frightens enemies" *Wizard Hat - Defense: 5 - Bonus: Intelligence +6 - Set: Ready for Action (1 of 2) - "Wide-brimmed for protection" *Gold Circlet - Defense: 1 - Bonus: Intelligence +2, All Affi. +1 - "Golden circlet" *Opal Circlet - Defense: 1 - Bonus: Intelligence +1, Water Affi. +3 "Headpeice made of opal" *Beryl Circlet - Defense: 1 - Bonus: Intelligence +6, Lightning Affi. +3 - "Headpeice made of beryl" *Silver Crown - Defense: 1 - Bonus: Intelligence +8 - "Increases Intelligence" 'Armors' *Hide Curiass - Defense: 2 - Set: Moooo! (1 of 3) - "Tanned leather curiass" *Alucart Mail - Defense: 4 - Set: Family Heirlooms (2 of 3) - "Resembles family armor" *Iron Curiass - Defense: 6 - Set: Ferroucious (2 of 3) - "Iron curiass" *Fire Mail - Defense: 8 - Bonus: Fire Affi. +2 - "Flame retardant" *Gold Plate - Defense: 10 - Bonus: Max HP +15, All Affi. +1 - "Gold breastplate" *Ice Mail - Defense: 10 - Bonus: Water Affi. +2 - Set: Veins of Ice (2 of 2) - "Frosty!" *Lightning Mail - Defense: 10 - Bonus: Lightning Affi. +2 - Set: Shocking! (2 of 2) - "Avoid touching any doorknobs while wearing" *Dark Armor - Defense: 12 - Set: Follower of the Night (2 of 2) - "Unholy dark armor"''' *Holy Mail - Defense: 12 - Bonus: Holy Affi. +2 - Set: Say your Prayers (2 of 2) - "Blessed by the father" *Fury Plate - Defense: 14 - Bonus: Gives a +1 Attack Power bonus for each attack done against the wearer. This bonus resets at the end of each puzzle fight. - "May result in the need for anger management" *Alucard Mail - Defense: 20 - Bonus: Max HP +30 - Set: Son of Dracula - "Mother's Family Heirloom" *God's Garb - Defense: 26 - Bonus: All Base Stats +3 - "Strongest of all armor" *Spike Breaker - Defense: 10 - Use: Allows player to pass areas blocked by spikes - "Spikes stand no chance against the Spike Breaker" Weapons * Basilard - AP: 1 - Hands: 1 - "Basic Short Sword" * Alucart Sword - AP: 2 - Hands: 1 - Set: Family Heirlooms (1 of 3) - "Resembles family sword" * Gladius - AP: 3 - Hands: 1 - "Sword of ancient Rome" * Takemitsu - AP: 4 - Hands: 2 - "Bamboo sword. Keep away from pandas" * Cutlass - AP: 7 - Hands: 1 - "Sword of the English Navy" * Rapier - AP: 9 - Hands: 1 - "Long bladed sword" * Iron Sword - AP: 12 - Hands: 1 - Set: Ferroucious (1 of 3) - "Hard Iron Sword" * Morningstar - AP: 14 - Hands: 1 - "Spiked iron club" * Holy Rod - AP: 15 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Holy Affi. +2 - Set: Say your Prayers (1 of 2) - "Anoited Rod" * Damascus Sword - AP: 18 - Hands: 1 - "Fine sword honed to a razor-edge" * Mormegil - AP: 23 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Shadow Affi. +3 - Set: Follower of the Night (1 of 2) - "Dark Sword of the night" * Icebrand - AP: 23 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Water Affi. +3 - Set: Veins of Ice (1 of 2) - "Ice sword of Mim" * Firebrand - AP: 23 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Fire Affi. +3 - Set: Die in a Fire (1 of 2) - "Fire sword of Oberon" * Thunderbrand - AP: 23 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Lightning Affi. +3 - Set: Shocking! (1 of 2) - "Thunder sword of Indra" * Sword of Dawn - AP: 31 - Hands: 2 - Bonus: All Affi. +2 - "Arise to a new day" * Moon Rod - AP: 17 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Intelligence +5, Shadow Affi. +2, Holy Affi. +2 - "Rod with lunar markings" * Holy Sword - AP: 27 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Holy Affi. +4 - "Cross hilt" * Marsil - AP: 34 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Fire Affi. +5 - "Powerful sword of flames" * Crissaegrim - AP: 34 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Decreases the inactive block spawn chance by 30% - "Countless blades dice the enemy" * Gurthang - AP: 35 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Blood Block Spawn +5% - "Thirsty for Blood" * Mournblade - AP: 37 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Shadow Affi. +7 - "Feeds upon the enemy's soul" * Alucard Sword - AP: 42 - Hands: 1 - Bonus: Max HP +50 - Set: Son of Dracula (1 of 3) - "Mother's family Heirloom" * Osafune Katana - AP: 55 - Hands: 2 - "Osafune-made katana" * Masamune - AP: 65 - Hands: 2 - "Legendary Masamune katana" * Muramasa - AP: 70 - Hands: 2 - Bonus: Blood Block Spawn +10% - "Stained with the blood of fallen foes" Shields *Alucart Shield - Defense: 1 - Set: Family Heirlooms (3 of 3) - "Resembles family shield" *Leather Shield - Defense: 2 - Bonus: Stamina +1 - Set: Moooo! (3 of 3) - "Leather shield" *Iron Shield - Defense: 4 - Set: Ferroucious (3 of 3) - "Hard iron shield" *Dark Shield - Defense: 5 - Bonus: Shadow Affi. +3 - "Unholy dark shield" *Shaman Shield - Defense: 4 - Bonus: Max MP +35, All Affi. +1 - "Shield used in magic rituals" *Goddess Shield - Defense: 5 - Bonus: Max MP +10, All Affi. +3 - "Engraved with a goddess image" *Herald Shield - Defense: 9 - Bonus: Stamina +15 - "Shield with a heart crest" *Fire Shield - Defense: 7 - Bonus: Fire Affi. +3 - Set: Die in a Fire (2 of 2) - "Shield with fire properties" *Alucard Shield - Defense: 12 - Bonus: Stamina +15 - Set: Son of Dracula (3 of 3) - "Mother's Family Heirloom" Cloaks *Cloth Cape - Defense: 1 - Bonus: Max HP +5 - "Well-made but shabby looking" *Blood Cloak - Defense: 2 - Bonus: Max HP +20, Blood Block Spawn +1% - "Blood-red colored cape" *Elven Cloak - Defense: 3 - Bonus: Max HP +30, Max MP +10 - "Perfect for forest camouflage" *Royal Cloak - Defense: 4 - Bonus: Max HP +50 - Set: Ready for Action (2 of 2) - "Worthy of being worn by royalty" *Twilight Cloak - Defense: 5 - Bonus: Max HP +100, Blood Block Spawn +5% - "Black cape for vampires" Accessories *Ring of Arcana - Bonus: Luck +25 - "Feeling Lucky?" *Gauntlet - Bonus: AP +5 - "Worn on the arm" *Ankh of Life - Bonus: All food items and other items that provide HP replenishment are 10% more effective - "Improves healing item power" *Bloodstone - Bonus: Blood Block Spawn +3% - "Infused with the power of blood" *King's Stone - Bonus: AP +10 - "Once belonged to a king" *Lapis Lazuli - Bonus: Luck +15 - "Jewel which brings luck" *Medal - Bonus: Defense +2 - "Awarded for valor" *Nauglamir - Bonus: Defense +10 - "Dwarven Necklace" *Ring of Ares - Bonus: Strength +10, Defense +20 - "Confers the strength of 24 men" *Ring of Pales - Bonus: All Stats +3, All Affi. +2 - "Ring with holy powers" *Aquamarine - Bonus: Water Affi. +5 - "Ring studded with a blue stone" *Emerald - Bonus: Lightning Affi. +5 - "Ring studded with a green stone" *Onyx - Bonus: Shadow Affi. +5 - "Ring studded with a black stone" *Garnet - Bonus: Fire Affi. +5 - "Ring studded with a red stone" *Pearl - Bonus: Holy Affi. +5 - "Ring studded with a white stone" *Diamond - Bonus: All Affi. +4 - "Ring studded with a flawless diamond" Set Bonuses *Moooo!: Max HP +20 *Family Heirlooms: Max HP +30 *Ferroucious: AP +3, Defense +3 *Ready for Action: Stamina +10 *Say Your Prayers: Holy Affi. +5, Max HP +50 *Follower of the Night: Shadow Affi. +5, Luck +5 *Veins of Ice: Water Affi. +5, Defense +4 *Die in a Fire: Fire Affi. +7 *Shocking!: Thunder Affi. +5, AP +4 *Son of Dracula: All Stat +5, All Affi. +3 External Links * GameFAQs